Zootopia: Illusion Of Love
by Adpresent
Summary: A chronicle of the wild love between Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps. A police corruption that unfolds and a dark that cast over Zootopia. Moments that test their friendship and the fight against prejudice and opening wounds. Where friends stand in one's heart.
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Heys Guys it Alex and welcome to my first ever fanfic story writing! I know I'm way late into doing one but I love Zootopia so much and alway wanted to write my own but never got the chance. Until now!

I can't wait to start it and hopefully be able to continue the story as well! Only the prolog and chapter 1 will be posted but in time more will come out. I have big plans for this story on where it can go and have you guys amaze by it. There will be a lot of shocking moments and heartfelt ones. I alway wanted to get into writing and I see this as my chance with my cool friends beside me helping along. Even you guys can leave suggestions, ideas, concepts and I can mix them into my story!

Also, I put in interviews and quotes in each chapter that are very important to the story so keep a close eye on them!

You can also follow me on my youtube channel: Alex Velas for more updates and videos by me. As well as Tumblr: ADpresent. I will be uploading videos on my story and drawing and answer questions from you guys.

Again, all images rights go to their respective owner. I simply just edit it to make the cover for this fanfic. Also to Disney since Zootopia is not own by me. I'm just a kid writing a fanfic about it.

Credited: All images rights goes to their respective owner. I simply just edit it to make the cover for this fanfic. Also shoutout to my best friends Luis and Joe for reviewing my story. Special thanks to XxFIRESTAR44xX and Javs27 (- follow on and Tumblr) for reviewing and commenting on my story! This last one goes to my best friend Diana for editing my story, reviewing and commenting on my poor grammar! Hope you guys enjoy the story and don't mind to share, like, or review it!

With that being said, let get into the story until next time! Byeeee

-Alex


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end."

\- Seneca

Interview #1

"What make you think that you're in the right after all this? Your trail will be next week and you still think you're the good guy?" The harsh voice echoed throughout the room.

Silence falls in seconds that felt like days passing by in a rapid flash.

"Do you know how much it takes to drive someone? What's enough to push them to their limit? I use to think that they're always good in animal. That change can make them better. Sometimes it does, but sometimes it doesn't. I know first paw about those changes. I do my best to give them all I have in me. Even after all that, it's still not good enough. That at the end of the day I'm still the bad guy trying to change a broken world and making it into a better one. Maybe it's true for what they say. Maybe I'm the bad guy. Or maybe they haven't realized a hero. What do you think?"

…

The Interrogation room was always the most unsettling place in the whole ZPD. Animals tend to always stay away from it and not dare to be in there. It always felt like another world in there, with a window that felt like outsiders were always watching and a door which was a portal back to reality. The years have come by with stains of tears and blood still, cover the icy cold metal table with only two single chairs on the opposite side. One side representing trust, integrity, bravery and justice. A code of honor that the ZPD members always live by. A code that will forever be engraved onto their badge that they so proudly wear. Walking in day and night working to protect and make the world a better place.

However, that job is never easy.

Sometime corruptions win. No matter how hard you try, you can't fix everything. The world will always be broken. That was a lesson that the ZPD knew and learn very much about. Especially their two best officers.

"I don't know about this… you sure you want to handle this?"

Something in Nick's eye was cold. He looks through the window, intensely glaring at the prosecutor on the other side. As if it was only him and himself that existed. Not even caring about the other officers in the room and his partner. After a moment of silence, he finally spoke.

"I got this."

He says in a low bitter voice. Judy has never seen Nick so work up since the last incident. Unlike that time, he is in way more control of himself now. Still, the thought gave her a chill running down her spine. She knew what he was capable of. She knew who Nick really is.

"Just be careful in there Nick… Please."

As those words left her mouth, Nick didn't say a word. His eyes seem to soften a bit and his shoulders look is more relaxed. He knew what to do and how to handle it. The real question that kept nagging at him was can he bare it? A sort of gloomy cloud lingers from his walk to the door to the entrance of the room. He signs and thought to himself.

"Well… it's time."

…

The door creaks open as he walks into the room with only one animal in it, strap with handcuff. Nick knew all too well for being a hustler for 2 decades, that this will be the biggest hustle he will ever have to pull. As he closes the door, it cuts out all of the reality. It was just him and the stranger. Waves of emotions coming together that made an unsettling feeling in his stomach. Knowing that he may or may not lose his sanity in the room. He knew the animal in the room all too well.

As he sat down on the chair, he can see the animal across from him, looking straight at him with the hoodie covering his face only showing his dark icy cold eyes. He can also see the scarring of his right eye adding a look of intimidation. A look that put fear into the hearts of people that dare to look at it directly. Those eyes look into you and strike at your soul. If fear was an animal, he was looking straight at it. However, it didn't break his glaring and hatred for the animal. Fear was an allusion in this room.

Nick then saw the case files on the table but didn't bother to read any of the documents. He already knew what was in them. He didn't want to waste any time if there were any in the room.

They both just stare at each other. For the time being, it felt like an eternity and then…

"You know… this isn't typically where I go on the first date, Nick."


	3. Chapter 1: New Year

**Chapter 1: New Year**

" _If you have one true friend you have more than your share._ "

\- Thomas Fuller

Interview #2

"Can you explain to me why you're like this? Are you mentally ill or are you sane?"

Nothing can be seen in the dark and lonely cell. What only echo throughout the cell was the sound of droplets from the sink. The existence of another animal was starting to seize to exist. A dread feeling wash over the officer in charge for the night.

Nothing appears to happen as the officer stood there for minutes. He wanted to get a closer look inside but something pulls him away. His stomach started to form a knot which serves to be very uncomfortable.

Suddenly, the animal in the cell rose from the darkness and only showing half of his face. The cold but ghostly eyes were staring directly at the officer. The look gave the impression of lost hope in the animal. He then spoke in a low and whispery voice…

"How can I explain to you who am'I… when I lost myself years ago…"

…

… **11 months earlier…**

The sound of fireworks and animals roaring at the top of theirs lung can be heard for miles. Music was blasting out of apartments and mammals partying the night away. Zootopia was a blooming city that night.

Nick was sitting outside his balcony of his apartment, staring at the fireworks. Seeing the different colors that were drowning out the beauty of the stars above. The light shows that were blaming into the sky, as rays flash through.

Nick felt at peace as the calm wind breeze through his furs.

While staring at the sky, he looks back on his life. He has been working at the ZPD for 8 months now. Enjoying the new lifestyle than being a hustler for the last 2 decades. It was a foreign feeling for him to feel this ease and a change of lifestyle that supported him for a while. However, he loves it.

Years of being the stereotype, animals use to label him, he can finally say happy new year to himself.

He then got up from his chair and walk into his apartment. Looking around and seeing the light of the t.v. he left on. His apartment wasn't the biggest but it was enough for him and his belongings.

He saw the messy pile of dishes that were unclean, bags of chips that were laying on the floor. He walks toward the sofa where he left his phone to charge on the armrest. When he sat down and grab his phone, it was 12:08. No notification was shown and all there was, was the apps on his phone and a picture of him and Judy as his wallpaper. It was a picture of them with both of their tongue on Nick first day on the job.

Nick remember that day very well. Judy showing him around the department, the animals that work there, especially their chief. The office they were both going to be working in every day at work. Even their own personal police car.

Since then, everything in his life been going up. He finally pays off his taxes which was a hard case to explain. He finally got an apartment than his cardboard box under the bridge. He met new animals than the ones he would meet on occasional during his jobs. The only real friend he had during those time was Finnick. His relationship with Mr. Big was now stable than before. He was finally making a living and making honest money than gambling it. He finally has a real job.

It was all thank to a certain bunny of his.

He found it weird how it all started with him lying to her to make easy money. He also remembers when he tries to get rid of her. Which to him at the time, he didn't really care about. It was just another victim to the city, not really knowing what to expect. Then she came back to him trying to solve the Nighthowler case and kept keeping him at her paw with just one carrot pen. He wonders sometimes why she still needed him. He knew it was about the case and when after she got what she needed she still stick around with him.

Then another question that struck him was why he still linger around. He could've just left when they were going to Mr. Manchas but he didn't. He only met the bunny for a day and a half and almost all of it was him trying to get away. However, he didn't that time. He stays and helps her on her case. Even when Chief Bogo appear and he had no rights to intervene in their conversation, he stood up for her.

It was almost out of instinct that he went to protect her. He knew the feeling that Judy was going through at that moment. She had no one to help her during the case and they limit her with what she would have needed to help solve the case. It was unfair and Nick knew the feeling all too well.

He didn't want to see another victim to the city. The label of "you could only be what you are." The misjudgment of who you are. He knew what she capable of and what sort of animal she really was.

Then when they were on the gondola lift, he reveals one of his most scarring part of his childhood. He finally had someone to share a story with. He finally had someone who cares about him.

He didn't know why he reveals it to her but it felt right. She even stretches out her paw just to show that he was more than a fox. She saw Nick for who he was. What he was capable of. Zootopia was alway a haunted place for him. A city that believes in the harmony of prey and predator was an illusion to cover up what was behind close door.

However, she didn't embrace it. She embraces the Zootopia that everyone one believes in. She was different from everyone else. She cares about him. She even got an application form filled out for him to join the force.

He cherishes it. In the world they live in, it was every mammal for themselves. She was willing to share her space with him. Why would a clever bunny like herself be willing to stay with a dumb fox and share his burden?

In turn, he has been by her side. They would usually talk almost most of the day. Even outside of work, they would alway go out together. They were usually together, they were partner. They were friend.

Something Nick barely had. He didn't want to let that go. Maybe that why he stick around.

He then looks around his apartment and felt the coldness sitting in. He felt a sort of emptiness that invaded in the apartment. While the new year was the time family came and celebrated together, Nick was all alone.

He was usually alone when the past new years came along. He didn't really mind it back then and just thought of it as another day. However, this time he felt the feeling of emptiness that him and the apartment share.

While everyone else was dancing the night away, he was just there sitting on his sofa looking back on his life. His smile was starting to fade away along with the mask he alway worn.

He knew contemplating on either heading to sleep or watching any t.v. shows that were on. The shows that were on this time were usually throwback or just boring. It wasn't going to be anything interesting and no one was really going to text or call at this time. There was no point in staying awake. There was nothing really to do and thought it would be best to head to sleep.

He got up to go turn off the t.v. and when he was about to do so, his phone buzz and the light came on.

It was a message from Carrots and it read:

" **Hey Nick, are u awake?"**

When he saw that message, his smile starting coming back to him. Maybe there was a point in staying awake.

" **Yeah Carrots I'am. I was just about to head to sleep when I got your text."**

" **Oh if ur going to sleep, then nvm then."**

" **Oh no, I'm not now. I'm not really much all that tired. It alright but wassup?"**

" **I was gonna ask if I could come over to ur place since I have nothing to do in my apartment and I can't really get any sleep."**

He stares at his phone after that message was sent. He alway enjoys her company and for once he can enjoy his new year with someone else. He replies with:

"S **ure thing Carrots, come on over. Call me when you get up to my door."**

" **K, I'll be over in a few minutes."**

With that, Nick knew what he needed to do. He put his phone away and got up from his sofa. He looks around his messy apartment and started to get to work on cleaning it up before Judy arrive.

…

After the cleanup, Nick was absolutely exhausted. He went ahead and clean up his apartment so it won't look like any pig live here (no offense).

Nick went to lay on the sofa waiting for Judy to arrive. He was partly tired from cleaning up the apartment but he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable when she show up. He also got some snacks from his cabinet and drinks so they would have something to eat. He set them all on the table with some napkins. He also brought out a blanket and pillow for her if she got sleepy.

He only did that because usually on multiply occasion when Judy visit him, she would knock out. So this time he was preparing for it.

He took out his phone and saw it 12:47. So any moment Judy should be arriving. He thought maybe he could take a little nap before she came and right when he was about to do so his phone rang.

" _So much for getting a break_ ," he thought to himself.

He picks up his phone and saw it was Judy calling him. He went ahead and pick up.

"Hey Nick, I'm outside your apartment door."

"Alright, I'm coming right now." he says as he hangs up.

He went to his apartment door and peek through the peephole and saw that it was Judy.

As he opens the door, he saw Judy with a small gift bag and was wearing a black skirt with a pale pinkish sweater on.

"Hey Nick, sorry I came a little late. I was on the phone talking to my parent and getting ready."

"No need to sweat Carrots, you came at the right time."

After he says that, Judy went ahead and grab him by his neck and pull him into a hug. He alway did enjoy her hugs but the only problem was him blending his back so much. None the less, he returns it with a tight embrace. When they let go, he stares at her and was just in awe on how she look.

She stares back too with a smile on her, the one Nick alway love. She then put her arm out with the gift she was holding and say

"Happy New Year Nick!"

He looks down at the bag that she was offering to him.

"Carrots, you do know Christmas was 7 days ago?"

"I know but I wanna to get you something anyway, I have been holding onto it for a while and wanna to give it to you. Beside your my friend"

Nick couldn't help but be stung by those words. It fills him up with some form of joy but it was more than that. He was happy.

"Thanks, Carrots, I really appreciated it." He says as he grabs it. He then started to smirk which was his signature style.

"You know, I don't have a gift for you but for whatever it worth, just know you look very very-"

"Don't say it nick." Judy stops him with a very firm tone. She also put on a serious look that says she would put him in a headlock if he says what she thought he was going to say.

Nick back a little but still kept on smirking.

"Well, I was actually gonna say beautiful but good to know." he says as he chins her up with his paw.

Judy started to blush furiously and it was showing since her fur wasn't thick enough to hide it.

"Oh… um.. then thanks, Nick." She says as Nick started laughing.

"Alright, calm down Carrots, I'm just teasing ya. Come on, let go inside."

With that, Judy follows Nick into his apartment where he was finally going to celebrate New Year with someone other than himself.


End file.
